Jealousy Leads to a Confession
by kncruz
Summary: What is Natsu's reaction when Sting walks in the guild with his arm around Lucy? Simple. Jealousy.


It was a normal day in Magnolia. Lucy's apartment was soon to be empty, for the blonde mage was just setting out to her favorite guild, Fairy Tail. On her way as she walked along the edge of the canal, her thoughts began to wander and they were soon brought to her best friend. Natsu was always there for her, and he never failed to protect her. He was the one she could depend on the most since, after all, he was the reason Fairy Tail was a huge part of her life now. He was the reason why she finally had a family…

Her thoughts were cut short by a muscular arm that slung over her shoulders. She traced it back to its owner and it was none other than Natsu. Wait… that's not correct. It was none other than Sting.

Sting saw the surprise and anger forming on her face. "Oi, Blondie. Look, before you get mad I'm just doing this to get Natsu all riled up before I challenge him in a fight!"

She was now confused, ignorant as to why Natsu would be irritated by Sting's actions. "Why would this trigger Natsu?" They were almost at the guild. The ruckus of a current fight was clear, and the doors were visible. They made it to her beloved guild. "Nevermind, just don't go and wreck the place."

As they opened the guild doors, Lucy narrowly dodged a flying chair. Sting, with his arm still around her, looked at her with amusement as she just shrugged. Guild members who caught sight of the pair had confusion painted all over their face. Other than that, they just stared, resulting in Lucy's blush of embarrassment.

When Natsu saw the blonde girl, he called out to her only to stop in mid sentence. His inner fire burned hotter than usual with the sight of Sting's arm around his partner. Although Lucy seemed uninterested and bored, just looking at Sting's smug face made Natsu want to beat the crap out of him.

As Lucy saw the rage forming on Natsu's face, she blushed. Either he was actually jealous, or he truly despised Sting. She was hoping it was the first option since she did harbor feelings for the dense dragon slayer. Sting saw Lucy's blush and used it as an advantage. He planned to get Natsu to think she was blushing because of his flattery. In reality, he was really teasing about how she lllllikes Natsu. He took the bait and charged face first towards Sting. He was getting too close to Lucy and that annoyed him.

It was a quick fight considering Natsu's pent up anger released all on Sting's face. He snickered. Now Sting wouldn't be able to hit on Lucy. He gave her his signature grin and once he knew she was alright, he interrogated her the whole way back to her apartment.

"Lucy," he questioned in a serious tone, "why was that bastard's arm on you? I'm gonna have to get his scent off of you soon. Everything about him just irritates me."

"Oh, well…" she tried to avoid eye contact with him, "He actually wanted to challenge you in a fight by making you *ahem* jealous. Aha.. ha" By the end of her statement, her face felt hot with the intense blush that formed across her cheeks. The stare Natsu was giving her didn't help at all with the state she was currently in.

"It worked. I suppose I just hate when guys get real flirty with you or erm get too close. I just want to burn their eyebrows off and tell them to piss off. Lucy, I don't know what you've turned me into, but lately just thinking about you makes my heart feel lighter than usual. At first I thought it was some medical thing or that I was dying, but it only happens when I'm near or thinking about you. You make me feel like there are mini dragons flying in my stomach. I try to fight it, but it's the only battle I lose to. I just can't help it. Lucy, I think I love you."

Lucy was speechless. She never saw this soft side of the dragon slayer. Heck, she didn't even know he knew what love was, let alone acknowledge that he loves her. She repeated that in her head 'He loves me'. If it were even possible, her blush darkened.

"I l-love you too, Natsu. I guess I never thought you would ever love me back, so I just pushed those feelings aside. I didn't want to ruin our friendship over my feelings. I would've stayed like that because I value our friendship so much, but now that I know our feelings are mutual, I want to be something more than friends."

On that note, he took the opportunity to pull Lucy into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Nyelloooo so that was my first fanfiction ever :D It's probably trash compared to so many other great fanfics, so please please give suggestions in the reviews! I'll try to improve for the next one but yep. Also, sorry for them being really OOC


End file.
